


Happy Tentacleween Scar

by PaperFox19



Series: Tentacleween [31]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Foot Fetish, M/M, Oral Sex, Tentacles, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Scar gets nabbed by tentacles on Halloween night.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Scar
Series: Tentacleween [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/345848
Kudos: 24





	Happy Tentacleween Scar

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Happy Tentacleween Scar

Scar gets nabbed by tentacles on Halloween night.

-x-

It was Halloween and Scar was on the run as usual. The red eyed, dark skinned man moved through the city, keeping to the shadows as kids and teens were trick or treating.

This proved to be a bad move. When he was younger both him and his brother had heard the stories. The tales of the tentacles that come from the void to trick or treat their own way. Scar had never seen them so thought it was just a story.

Oh he would learn. As he ducked down an alley to avoid passers-by. He hugged the wall and kept an eye out for any military.

He was about to move when he felt something caress his crotch. Scar blushed and quickly looked down to see a tentacle caressing his crotch.

Scar leaped away but his manhood already began to stir. More tentacles appeared from the darkness.

“Try to mess with me?” His tattooed arm glowed red. They launched at him and he swiped intending to destroy them, but no effect.

Red eyes widened as they seemed to absorb his energy. They were not of this or any world born from nothingness they could not be destroyed by alchemy.

Scar planned to run, but it was too late as thicker tentacles appeared from behind him and quickly coiled around his wrists and ankles. Showing great strength they lifted him up in the air and left him suspended.

He tried to struggle but he had no leverage. The previous tentacles moved sparking with his energy they got to work.

With one touch they destroyed his clothing. First his shoes exposing his big feet. Then his jacket, with his undershirt going next.

Scar blushed as his torso was exposed, strong muscled arms, broad shoulders, sexy tight back muscles, amazing pecs with perky nipples, and beautiful abs. All exposed to the night air.

It wasn’t over as his pants soon fried, the disintegrated like the others were. His blush grew deeper and spread as his fat 7 inch cock sprang up in the air. Socks and underwear were not a luxury he kept.

He had a nice patch of pubes crowning his crotch, with plump family jewels dangling below. His plump rear was on full display, as were his legs.

The tentacles kept him spread out, so every inch could be seen. Scar was so embarrassed. His hard cock was twitching in the night air.  
He didn’t think this could get any worse, he was wrong. The tentacles came forward to play with his body. No longer sparking with his energy.

Two tentacles about two fingers thick came up to caress his perky nipples. The male groaned, as they did circles around his hard nubs.

After 5 full rotations they flicked him. The sensitive skin rippling with pleasure. Scar moaned, but quickly grit his teeth. He didn’t want to be seen like this.

The teasing of his nipple continued and after 5 flicks they went back to their circling.

More tentacles joined the fun. Two tentacles about a finger thick, rose up and attacked the bottoms of his feet.

They acted in mirror of each other. When one was caressing his pads the other was caressing his heel. The two moved back and forth, dancing along the soles of his feet.

Scar twitched, his toes curling from the sensation. He tried to get away but could not. Such minor touches had such big effects, on his big feet.

He had no idea his feet would be so sensitive. They were, the tentacles had a blast dancing along his soles, tickling him and making him feel new ways of pleasure.

His cock began to leak pre, and his body trembled with sensations. He refused to moan, to make anymore sounds. It was a small piece but he bet his pride on it.

The tentacles sensed this and carried on. Two tentacles about 3 fingers thick coiled around his muscled arms, coiling towards his shoulders before dipping down to his exposed pits.

So it began, the tentacles squeezed and rubbed against his arms, pleasurable yes but not the end. The tips of the tentacles attacked his smooth pits, tickling the sensitive skin they found there.

Scar couldn’t help it, he bit his lip and really tried. His lack of noise only egged the tentacles on. They increased their efforts.

He laughed, he had no idea he was ticklish possibly was in his youth but it had been ages since he thought about that.

Once he laughed everything came out, moans and groans and lustful sighs. His whole body shook as pleasure shot through him.

He felt hot, feeling tingly in his fingers and toes. His breath came out in pants, smokey in the chilly air.

His cock had yet to be touched but soon he’d be begging for it.

A few more three finger thick tentacles joined the fray. Some coiled along his legs, caressing them in their own way. The touch to his thighs made him moan.

Some danced along his back, massaging him and making his body sing in pleasure. “Ohhh!”

It had been too long since someone had touched him. A small part felt defiled that the first one to touch him in so long had to be tentacles.

That thought opened the door. Who did he want to touch him?

As his mind spun through names of people he knew, the tentacles spread his ass cheeks.

Scar gasped reeling as his manhole was exposed. The tight ring of muscles spasmed from the pleasure, giving it almost a winking motion.

To his embarrassment, he was close to climax. His cock was weeping pre so bad. His nuts were drawn up tight ready to blow his load. A year’s worth at least.

A two finger thick tentacle came up and coiled around the base of his cock. “Noo!” He moaned, tossing his head back in dismay. The tentacle squeezed the base of his cock, putting a stop to any cumming plans.

Scar couldn’t take it, the pleasure from the teasing tentacles, which had yet to stop for a moment, was too much. He thrust his hips making his cock and balls bounce.

He tried desperately to shake the tentacle off his cock, but he only played right into their hands.

Five one finger thick tentacles came up and got rained on by Scar’s pre. They took his essence and lubed up.

The muscled man whimpered in need. The need to cum wrecked his whole body. It only got worse as the first slick tentacle found his hole.

Scar moaned as it slipped in, so high on pleasure he felt no pain. If rocked in and out of him for a bit sinking deeper and deeper. It may have been a finger thick but it was still a tentacle.

It painted his insides, smearing his own pre around his inner walls.

He never played with his ass before, but as the second tentacle pushed in he never understood why. The two tentacles twisted and thrust into his ass.

They worked him deep and scissored him wide. His hole was getting such a deep stretch. His cock pulsed angrily as his balls itched for release.

A third and fourth joined in, he felt pain with those but it didn’t last and nothing seemed to flag his erection.

The last tentacle joined i n, Scar hissed as he essentially had a fist inside him. Soon the five tentacles were fucking him.

Thrusting in and out in and out, and poor Scar was drooling. The void they left inside him was maddening, but from the madness he found clarity.

A name and a face, he wanted to be touched by Edward Elric, he didn’t yet know why but as he thought of Edward touching him like this it made it all the hotter.

Then he felt it the tentacles shifting and forming an actual fist inside him. He looked back and the tentacles formed and merged taking on new shape.

His eyes widened as a fake Edward soon stood behind him. They captured his face and muscles but hot damn was he hung the cock had to be 12 soft. For being a short guy Ed was sure packing.

It didn’t stay soft for long as it rose up. The other tentacle hand came around and began fondling his balls.  
“Ohh Edward please Ed!” He knew it wasn’t the real person, but his mind was too far gone to question it. He needed to cum bad, and having his balls massaged and his ass fisted by “Edward” only made things both worse and better.

“Tell me what you want?” Ed’s voice came from the tentacle Edward.

“Please, please touch me and fuck me!” His cock and manhole ached. He needed this needed Ed.

The fake Edward pulled his arm free, and Scar whined at the loss. His hole pulsed around the void left behind.

It was quite a sight.

The tentacle binding his cock let go and the tentacle Edward thrust his full cock inside him. Scar moaned, his ass taking his size, only to tighten in orgasm.

His cum fired and his body was turned so his pecs and abs were splashed with seed.

Fake Edward quickly grabbed his cock and began stroking it. “Ahh wait ahh I just ah ah ah came if you do that I’ll go mad!”

Too late, Scar was hit with a second orgasm. The hand pumping him all through his release.

To his surprise the fake Ed wasn’t moving.

By his third orgasm he wanted to feel Ed move inside him. His cock, pubes, abs, navel, pecs, nips and neck were covered in cum. “Move please move!” he wiggled his hips but the tentacles weren’t giving him leeway to fuck himself.

Before his eyes a new tentacle was forged, Ed’s hard dick dangled in front of his face. Scar blushed, it didn’t smell like anything, but he found himself wanting to taste it.

Leaning forward he gave the cock tentacle a test lick. To his shock and pleasure he felt the cock in his ass shift slightly.

Being rather smart he quickly guessed that the two were linked. Testing his theory he wrapped his lips around the head and began to suck.

His theory was correct as he sucked on it the fake Edward began to move. He took more into his mouth and sucked more and more.

The tentacle Edward moved fucking him in time with his sucks. Scar moaned around the tentacle cock, as his ass received glorious friction. The huge rod stroked him in all the right places, the tip brushing his sweet spot with every thrust.

The orgasms didn’t stop happening either as all the tentacles continued their assault. The stroking hand was practically milking him.

He didn’t stop sucking, anytime he slowed down the tentacle Edward slowed to.

As hours passed the tentacles began to fade away, the ones binding his arms went first and Scar gripped the cock tentacle and used it as leverage.

Soon the others vanished and Scar was spitroasted over the fake Ed cocks. He lost count how many times he’d cum he was too focused on trying to get them to cum.

Finally he felt them twitch, and cum. Thick glorious cum filled his mouth and ass.  
Joy, every drop felt so good. He drank every drop as his channel was drenched.

It was not to last as the fake Edward vanished as did the cock tentacle. He dropped down on shaky legs. His mind was buzzing.

His hands came down to his stomach, but he felt empty. The seed vanishing along with the tentacles.

Walking naked, sore, spent, and empty he headed off on a new mission. He wasn’t targeting any other officers he wanted his Fullmetal Alchemist.

-x-

Edward woke up on a train, they were heading towards the city. “Man what a weird dream.” He looked at the clock. “Damn missed Halloween, was looking forward to it.”

Little did Edward know he may have missed out on Halloween but there was a treat in his future.

End


End file.
